wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priest leveling guide
Overview PVP First of all, is PVP the thing for you? If you choose to go PVP be prepared to be killed by other people at times you don't want to be killed. Be prepared to be embarassed. Be prepared to spend a lot more time doing quests than you wanted to. Be prepared to be killed entering Scarlet Monastery Cathedral or be prepared to be killed at Gnomeregan. Be prepared to be killed going to Zul'Farrak or in Gadgetzan by people camping on the roof In short: be prepared to be very frustrated. Otherwise, PVP can be very fun. It is a test of skill and a great challenge. However, it requires a different mindset from playing on a PVE (Normal) server. Why Shadow Priests? Priests are arguably the most powerful PVP characters a person can create. A priest specced Shadow (most talents assigned in the Shadow tree) can do incredible amounts of damage in a short period of time. They have one or more powerful DoT (damage over time) spells, various healing spells, a heal over time spell, a shield spell, various forms of limited crowd control, buffs, debuffs, optional wards, optional instant-cast self-healing spells, a fear spell, two or more powerful blasts, and optionally a channeling spell. They can also add extra armor to themselves and later on increase their damage output while decreasing their damage taken. Talent Build Get to Shadowform ASAP. Then, 5 points into Unbreakable Will. Shadow Mastery * Spirit Tap Rank 5 * Blackout Rank 5 * Improved Shadow Word: Pain Rank 2 * Shadow Focus Rank 5 * Improved Psychic Scream Rank 2 * Improved Mind Blast Rank 5 * Mind Flay Rank 1 * Shadow Reach Rank 3 * Silence Rank 1 * Shadow Weaving Rank 5 * Darkness Rank 5 * Shadowform Rank 1 Shadow Total: 40 Discipline Mastery * Unbreakable Will Rank 5 * Martyrdom Rank 2 * Improved Power Word: Shield Rank 3 * Focused Casting Rank 1 Discipline Total: 11 Combat Early Game Cast Inner Fire, Pull using Smite, Cast Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast, Cast Renew, Attack, Refresh Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast, Refresh Renew. Cast Renew during the Spirit Tap period to get ready for the next mob. Mid Game Cast Inner Fire, Pull using Smite, Cast Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast, Cast Renew, Attack, Refresh Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast, Refresh Renew. Channel Mind Flay to catch mobs that run away in fear. Cast Renew during the Spirit Tap period to get ready for the next mob. Late Game Cast Inner Fire, Shadowform, Pull using Mind Blast, Cast Shadow Word: Pain, Attack, Refresh Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast. Use Psychic Scream to ward off multiple adds. Alternate: Cast Inner Fire, Shadowform, Pull using Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast, Attack, Refresh Shadow Word: Pain, Cast Mind Blast. Cast Power Word: Shield when low on health and then heal. If you cannot shield, use Psychic Scream. Use Mind Flay to slow down targets that are fleeing or are feared (from Psychic Scream). Instances You have a choice of being a healer (albeit you won't perform as well as a Holy Priest) or a supportive attacker (and you can still heal!). Do not ever cast Psychic Scream in an instance. Healing Role If you are the primary healer, get ready to click out of Shadowform at any time. Heal and Renew party members. Cast Power Word: Shield to protect party members being hit hard. Cast Fade to lessen aggro. Watch for status ailments to remove. Simple. Supportive Attacker Role Stay in Shadowform. Use Vampiric Embrace to heal the whole party. Watch your aggro. Follow your normal attack procedures on one mob at a time. Horde Level Guide Troll Shadow Priest Undead Shadow Priest Alliance Level Guide Night Elf Shadow Priest Level 1 - 5 * Complete all the quests in Shadowglen in order Level 5 - 10 * Leave Shadowglen and go to Dolanaar * Bind in town (make this inn your home) * Learn Skinning, Herbalism, First Aid, and Cooking * Don't learn Fishing, you get this for free in Auberdine * Complete all quests except for the harpy quest near the final moonwell. * If you are on a low pop server or cannot find a group for the elite quests, ignore them Level 10 - 15 * Leave Darnassus and head to Auberdine (complete the gryphon quest, too) * Bind in Auberdine * Get the Fishing quest and learn Fishing and complete the quest (the same NPC gives the quest, gives the skill, and provides fishing poles and bait) * Complete all quests up to the last Buzzbox quest in order; you should be level 15 now and have Honored status with Darnassus Level 15 - 20 * Port to Menethil Harbor (Complete the port quest at the docks in Auberdine) * Grab the Menethil Harbor flight path * Travel east and then south to Loch Modan * Grab the Loch Modan flight path * Travel south-west to Dun Morogh and go to Ironforge * Grab the Ironforge flight path near the Great Forge * Go to the Deeprun Tram in Tinker Town * Complete the Enthralled Deeprun Rat quest and the next quest in the chain * Exit the Deeprun Tram into Stormwind * Grab the Stormwind flight path in the Trade District * Travel south and then west to Westfall * Grab the Westfall flight path * Complete all the quests in Westfall to get ready for Van Cleef (or optionally ignore this step if you don't expect to do elite quests) * Travel east to Redridge Mountains * Grab the Redridge Mountains flight path * Bind in Redridge Mountains * Complete all the quests up to level 20 (you may have to grind a bit to hit level 20) * Travel back to Darnassus via flight path to Menethil Harbor * Visit the Priest Trainer to receive Elune's Grace Level 20 - 25 * Hearth back to Redridge Mountains * If you can find a good group, complete VC and get the Staff of Westfall in Westfall * Continue to complete quests in Redridge Mountains up to level 25 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in the Redridge Mountains * If you can find a good group, complete all elite quests in the Stockade in Stormwind Level 25 - 30 * Leave Redridge Mountains and travel to Duskwood * Bind in Duskwood * A previous quest in Redridge Mountains should have already sent you to Duskwood, if not grab the Duskwood flight path * Complete all quests in Duskwood up to level 30 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in Duskwood up to level 35 * If you can find a good group, complete all the elite quests in Gnomeregan * If you can find a good group, run through Razorfen Kraul (don't bother with the crappy unrewarding Ratchet quests) Level 30 - 35 * Leave Duskwood and travel to Wetlands * From Wetlands travel north to Refuge Pointe in the Arathi Highlands * Grab the flight path in the Arathi Highlands * Grab all the available quests in the Arathi Highlands * Travel west to Southshore in Hillsbrad * Grab the flight path in Hillsbrad * Complete all the quests in Hillsbrad and Arathi Highlands up to level 40 * You should now have Honored status with Stormwind and Ironforge Level 35 - 40 * Continue to complete quests and grind in Arathi Highlands up to level 40 Level 40 - 45 * Travel back home and purchase your mount skill and your mount * Travel to Loch Modan * Enter Badlands by going south * Complete all the quests in Badlands up to level 45 (Note: Depending on your server, you may find Badlands to be a relatively peaceful zone) Level 45 - 50 Level 50 - 55 Level 55 - 60 Dwarf Shadow Priest Money Making and Professions To maximize your money go with Skinning and Herbalism. Sell everything you don't use in the Auction House (AH). Sell things for only enough to make yourself a profit. That is, place the items in the auction slot and then for your buyout go about 5s to 1g over the starting bid depending on the item. Items with spirit don't sell well on well populated servers. Once you are at level 40 you should have tons of extra money left over from your mount. You may switch to whatever profession you desire. Enchanting and Tailoring are natural choices for a Priest. If you do decide to go with Enchanting and Tailoring you can still survive with lots of money left over. Build up your Tailoring until you can make Level 5 green armor. Disenchant these to build up your enchanting skill. Enchant what you need and sell off the extra dust in the AH. If you find a green item, see if it is useful to a certain class or not. If it is obviously useless to all classes (such as +agi and +str on a cloth item), disenchant it. Otherwise, place the item in the AH following the directions above. If your item doesn't sell, disenchant it. Enchant, buy skills, enchant, sell off the extra dust, rinse, and repeat. Items Upgrades Purchase upgrades every once in awhile (from every 2 levels to every 5 levels) from the AH. Don't spend all your time there and don't buy Rare items as they are usually overpriced. Must Haves At level 60 there are some must have items to drool over. Armor * Dreadmist Raiment (rare set) * Vestments of Transcendence (epic set) * Choker of Enlightenment (epic necklace) * Lady Maye's Pendant (epic necklace) * Seal of Archmagus (epic ring) Weapons * Bonecreeper Stylus (rare arcane wand) * Crimson Shocker (epic fire wand) * Staff of Hale Magefire (blue staff) * Headmaster's Charge (epic staff) * Gift of the Elven Magi (blue dagger) Category:Guides